


Summoning

by shslducktective



Series: "king and lionheart" [7]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslducktective/pseuds/shslducktective
Summary: professor velvet rarely goes off-topic when he lectures, but when he does, he makes his students really curious about that one time he almost [REDACTED].





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting b/c inspiration struck me really hard. it's barely proofread. for those of you who haven't read the f/z light novel, the circumstances of rider's summoning mentioned in this fic are 100% canon. i'm begging everyone to read the light novel.
> 
> this fic was inspired by waver's blabbermouth in episode 1 of the case files anime. did he need to tell reines about his virginity being questioned? no, but apparently he couldn't restrain himself! now i'm convinced that he accidentally mentions shit like that every so often and everyone is left curious.

"Hey, Mister Iskandar! Mister Iskandar! Are you in there?" Flat yelled, banging on the door of Lord El-Melloi II's office as if his life depended on the man known as Iskandar answering the door.

After nearly a minute of Flat pounding on the door, an oversized man with curious red eyes and a bushy beard opened the door. Wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and a gaming t-shirt that stretched too tight over his muscular body, he looked out of place in the historical school of magecraft known as the Clock Tower — a school full of smarmy students from wealthy families and even smarmier professors from wealthier families. Standing outside the door frame was Flat Escardos, bright-eyed in relief that his call had been answered, with Svin Glascheit and Caules Forvedge peeking over his shoulders from behind him.

"What are you boys doing here? Did something happen?" Iskandar asked, concern visible in the creases around his eyes and on his forehead.

The boys shook their heads.

"We have a question to ask you!" Flat replied with an enthusiastic smile.

Iskandar frowned and pursed his lips. "I thought the three of you were supposed to be in class."

Svin and Caules shifted awkwardly. Flat, undeterred by the call-out, maintained his smile and stepped forward.

"It's important!" Flat insisted. "We know that Master V takes his lunch break after this class period, and we've caught you stopping by to give him his lunch almost every day!"

"So, we figured you would be here and told the professor that we were going to the bathroom," Svin continued, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible.

"We couldn't come by after class because the Mysteriously Courted Professor Velvet has started locking his door during his lunch break!" Flat pointed out, gesturing to the door for dramatic effect.

"Besides, we can't ask you with the professor around," Svin added.

"So, please don't tell him!" Flat pleaded as he brought an end to his explanation. He slapped his hands together as if he were about to bow, but his playful smile was anything but remorseful.

Iskandar grunted and stroked his beard. His face was expressionless — impossible for any of the boys to read. Instead of looking at Flat, his gaze drifted over the blonde's head, focusing on something behind him.

"Caules Forvedge," Iskandar finally spoke after an uncomfortably long period of silence, "What are you doing here with these two?"

Caules gulped. Being shy and easily intimidated, it had taken him a while to warm up to Professor Velvet's peculiar lover. The first time he saw that giant of a man lumbering through the hallways with a knapsack in his hand, he had been afraid that the Clock Tower was under attack. When the professor eventually introduced Iskandar in front of his class, the surprise on Caules' face had been immeasurable.

"They insisted on dragging me along when they came up with the idea yesterday. I knew they would've made a scene in class if I didn't come with them," Caules explained meekly, gaze cast askance. He paused. "Besides, I was kind of interested."

Iskandar chuckled and stepped backwards, making room for Flat, Svin, and Caules to enter the office. Caules' admittance had sparked some sort of curiosity in the ancient king's eyes, and he was clearly intent on discovering what had prompted all three boys to skip class.

"Well, you might as well sit down! I will answer your question to the best of my ability!"

"Thank you so much!" Flat cheered. He beamed as he made a dash for the middle seat on the left sofa. Svin and Caules followed him at a considerably less hurried pace, setting themselves on opposite sides of their rambunctious friend.

After closing the door, Iskandar made his way to the sofa on the opposite side of the coffee table. As he took his seat, the furniture in the room wobbled from the effect of such an oversized man plopping himself onto the flimsily supported cushions. Svin and Caules had to restrain themselves from wincing at the shockwave.

"So, what interest brought you here?" the King of Conquerors inquired as if he were speaking to a group of nobles. An overbearing grin had stretched itself across his weathered face. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his palms in front of his body.

Svin and Caules glanced at Flat nervously. The latter let out an equally nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. Flat being embarrassed was unusual — unusual enough to spark Caules into action.

"Well," Caules began, wringing his hands as he spoke, "the professor gave a lecture on modern summoning rituals yesterday… but he got a little off-track. He ended up telling us a story about the first time he performed a summoning ritual —"

"Summoning you!" Flat interjected excitedly.

Iskandar chuckled lightly and closed his eyes to immerse himself the fond memory.

"Y-Yes," Caules stuttered, obviously startled by the interruption. "He, um… he told us that something unexpected happened as soon as he finished the ritual, something mortifying enough to kill him."

Iskandar's eyes opened. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he said nothing.

"Th… that was when he realized that he had gotten off-track and resumed the lecture. Of course, Flat ended up raising his hand to ask about what had happened," Caules paused to sigh, "but the professor refused to tell. So, uh…"

"We want to know what happened!" Flat exclaimed.

Before Flat even finished speaking, Iskandar had already thrown himself against the back of the sofa and consumed himself with laughter. His laughter resounded against the office walls, shocking all three boys enough to make them jump. They had prepared themselves for many reactions, but this was not one of them.

Once his laughter died down, Iskandar slapped his oversized palms against his thighs and made a weird noise in the back of his throat. The three boys stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Finally, their anticipation was relieved.

"I must say, I had no idea you boys were going to ask about the night I was summoned! I remember that night like it was yesterday!" Iskandar boomed in a voice that was still pitchy from laughing. He paused for a moment, lost in pleasant thought. "That being said, I have no idea what mortifying experience my Waver was talking about. I should apologize. It seems you came all this way for nothing."

"Nothing…?" Svin echoed, visibly deflated.

Iskandar grunted and nodded in confirmation. "I remember him falling onto his rear as a result of the shock from blast. That was when I met him, staring up at me with his eyes wide open." The man paused to smile in bemusement. "He was so small back then, nothing like how he looks now, yet entirely the same. At the time, there was no way I could believe that someone so scrawny had pulled off such a ritual."

The boys squirmed in their seats, unsure of how to respond to someone reminiscing about such a significant moment. They knew that their professor would be furious if he overheard Iskandar describing him as "scrawny," but it wasn't as though they could argue with Iskandar's description. The framed photo resting on one of the bookshelves behind them — the photo that depicted a man once known as Waver Velvet surrounded by his old professor and classmates — only backed Iskandar's words. In truth, they were curious about what their professor was like back then, but they knew that asking any more questions would mean overstaying their visit. Fortunately for them, the King of Conquerors had come to the same conclusion.

"I believe you boys should be heading back," Iskandar rumbled as he stood to make his way to the door. "Waver will be here for lunch as soon as his class ends, and I doubt you want to run into him."

Flat, Caules, and Svin followed Iskandar like a flock of baby ducks, their faces hanging in unsatisfied curiosity.

"Thank you for the information!" Flat shouted as he neared the door. He punctuated his gratitude with a smile, but his voice was considerably less chipper. Svin nodded along to express his thanks.

"Please don't tell the professor," Caules added.

Iskandar chuckled and opened the door in place of a response. He gestured for the boys to leave, and they made their way out of the room in a single file line. Seconds later, they had reassembled into their usual row of three as they proceeded down the hall.

The ancient king lingered before shutting the door, listening to the boys murmur among themselves with a fond smile. He was glad about having gotten the chance to speak with them, even if he had been unable to provide them with an interesting response. He had enjoyed their company, and their question had sparked a curiosity that wouldn't die until he had settled it with the professor himself.

* * *

"Oi, Waver," Iskandar began, twirling his fingers through the loose strands of hair that had escaped his partner's ponytail holder. The two were sitting on the sofa in the living room of Waver's apartment. They had already eaten dinner, and it was getting late. Waver had just finished a minor boss fight in a new RPG he had ordered from Japan and was taking a moment to rest his aching hands from mashing buttons on the controller.

"I have a question for you."

Waver merely hummed in acknowledgement, tired from both the boss fight and a long day at the Clock Tower. He leaned back against Iskandar's arm, trapping it between his body and the sofa cushions. Iskandar didn't seem to mind a bit, using the opportunity to pull Waver closer. Waver melted into his partner's embrace, sighing as he rested his head on Iskandar's shoulder.

"Well, what is it?"

Iskandar grunted. "Three of your students came to your office today before lunch. They wanted to speak with me. You know the three —"

"Flat, Svin, and Caules!" Waver exclaimed in frustration, balling his fists and craning his neck to look up at Iskandar's face. "Shit! I knew they were up to something! What did they want from you?"

Iskandar laughed, already enjoying Waver's reactions. "I was surprised. They told me that you lectured about the time you summoned me."

Waver's face paled, sweat beading on his forehead, but he said nothing.

"According to them, you said that something 'mortifying enough to kill' happened to you when you summoned me, but I remember nothing of the sort! Did something go wrong back then?"

Waver pulled away from Iskandar, turning to face the opposite direction and tugging at his hair in embarrassment. He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, spine curled forward and head downcast in an attempt to hide his face. Iskandar had been unsure of what to expect from his partner, but this was much more entertaining than he had imagined.

"Fuck! I should've known they would run their mouths! I said too much! Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why did I say that?"

Iskandar leaned both forward and sideways, wrapping his palms around Waver's waist and lifting the man onto his lap with ease. Waver hissed his partner's name like an angry cat, but nothing was about to deter Iskandar. His curiosity had grown overwhelming, and he knew just the way to coax the truth out of his lover.

With the confidence of a madman, Iskandar squeezed Waver's cheeks between his fingers and tilted the latter's face up to his own. As expected, Waver's cheeks were puffy and red, warm under the pads of Iskandar's fingers. Tears welled in his eyes, refusing to spill over. He glared at Iskandar, defiance overcoming his humiliation.

Iskandar melted at the sight of such an adorable display.

"Beloved, what happened to make you so worked up over ten years later?"

Waver scowled at Iskandar's cheeky smile, ignoring the flop his heart always did whenever his partner called him a sweet name. Iskandar only reacted with laughter, a sure sign that Waver's scowl looked absolutely ridiculous scrunched between his king's giant fingers. Furious, Waver pulled away and buried his face into Iskandar's neck.

"It's embarrassing…" Waver finally muttered, his voice muffled against Iskandar's skin.

"I do hope so. I would be disappointed if the story were anything but embarrassing after all this."

Waver made a defiant noise and hit Iskandar's chest with his fist as lightly as he could. To Iskandar, it barely felt like a tap. Waver could never hurt Iskandar, nor would he ever intend to do so.

"Please tell me."

Waver pulled away slowly, taking the fabric of Iskandar's shirt collar into his fists. His eyes were still defiant, but his expression had softened. He glared into Iskandar's eyes for a long moment and then glanced downward, conceding defeat.

This was the outcome Iskandar had desired, but his face betrayed surprise.

"F-Fine… I'll tell you."

Waver swallowed and tightened his grip on Iskandar's shirt. Iskandar moved his hands to Waver's back, soothing the agitated man with gentle palm strokes through the fabric of his tank top. After a few quiet breaths, Waver sighed and parted his lips to reveal the truth.

"I… When I summoned you, the truth is… I… I got excited, and… in my pants… I nearly…"

Iskandar stopped moving his hands. All he could do was blink in confusion.

"You… what…?"

"I JIZZED IN MY PANTS, OKAY?!"

Fully absorbing the shame in what he had just said, Waver slammed his face back into Iskandar's shoulder and covered the sides of his face with his hands.

"I mean I _almost_ came in my pants! _Almost!_ I didn't actually do it! I might've been pathetic, but I had more self-restraint than that!"

To Waver's surprise, Iskandar hadn't started laughing. He hadn't even chuckled. He offered no response, just stillness and silence.

Panicking, Waver turned to look at Iskandar's face. He feared (and expected) disappointment, but there was no disappointment to be found in his partner's face. The King of Conqueror's lips were twisted into a smirk of both amusement and adoration, and his eyes twinkled with silent laughter. Somehow, that laughter was a million times more impactful than the usual clamour that filled the room and shook the furniture with its impact. It was a soft and tender laughter, a laughter of love.

"You never cease to surprise me with your base desires," Iskandar chuckled, wrapping his arms around Waver and holding the smaller man tightly against his chest. Waver allowed his heated face to be drawn into Iskandar's pectorals, caving once again into his lover's embrace.

"Even then, you desired me so passionately?"

Waver knew that his king's words were more of a statement than a question, but he intended to answer them anyway.

"I… I couldn't help it. My body knew that I was meant for you."

After several seconds of silence passed, Waver found himself shaking his head in disgust.

"Ugh, that was gross."

"No, it was the truth," Iskandar remarked with soft laughter, "and it was adorable of you to admit it so bluntly."

"Shut up," Waver groaned.

The King of Conquerors sighed.

"I suppose I must restrain myself from telling the kids about this."

Waver stiffened and tilted his head upward towards Iskandar's face. Unfortunately, from his perspective, all he could see was Iskandar's beard and neck.

"You better not say a bloody word about this to anyone. I mean it."

"Mm, if you insist," Iskandar agreed with an easy smile. He shifted his body sideways and laid himself backwards, reclining his head against the sofa's armrest. Waver offered no resistance, effortlessly moving along with his king's motions.

Once the two had gotten comfortable, Iskandar resumed massaging Waver's back with the palm of his hand, and Waver allowed his cheek to lay against the rise of Iskandar's chest once again. The video game paused in the background had been long forgotten in favor of affection and repose. Iskandar found himself hoping that the two would simply fall asleep on the sofa.

"From now on, this will be our secret. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! my next upload is probably going to be a waverider titjob fic so look forward to that!


End file.
